Knight Rider: The Return Of FLAG and KnightCV
by Spidey2
Summary: this is the CORRECTED version of my story I published a while back.


The Return Of FLAG And Knight

Intro: This is the newly revised version of my story. I redid the descriptions of My KI2T and KARR. Hence why I did this revised version.

Disclaimer: Knight Rider is a registered trademark of NBC and Universal, as well as Gary Thompson Productions. Copyright 1982-2010, All Rights Reserved.

Notes: KI2T=Knight Industries Two Thousand KI3T=Knight Industries Three Thousand

OK= Original Knight Automated Roving Robot (Original KARR)

MK=Mustang KARR

And now, the story….

It has been twenty eight years since he was first activated, and twenty four since he was decommissioned. Now, he was needed once more, to fight for those who are powerless; defenseless, to be an crusader and champion for justice once again.

Sarah Graiman, the new executive director of the reborn Knight Industries, and FLAG (Foundation for Law And Government), decided to have KI2T rebuilt as an black 2007 Ford Mustang GT with an stock rear spoiler, and an functional Mach 1hood scoop ; as well as an 2007 Parnelli-Jones edition Saleen 302 Mustang front bumper, and a 2009 Chip Foose edition Mustang rear bumper; as well as Agent 47 retro racing styled mirrors, and 19" painted aluminum Argent wheels with the center area painted metallic black from an 2011 California Special GT and taillights that were taken from an 2010 Lincoln MKX and modified to complete the look his original body had.

Now, as for his interior, he has an black dash, tan parchment interior, black door handles and armrests, a tan parchment middle console with black top, and Saleen 2007 S281edition Mustang front seats with the louvers removed, and the headrests and seats tan parchment in color.

On his new dash was a black Momo Millennium Evo steering wheel with metallic silver colored endcaps and a red oval in the center of the diamond shaped center with the image of an bust of an black knight with a headcrest in the center of the oval, and the words Knight 2000 in white Eurostile Bold, and Eurostile Extended font.

Also part of his new dash was touchscreen paneling that replaced his old digital tachometer, and gauges that were placed behind a hard acrylic plastic that would act as glass, and they were placed behind his new steering wheel. Also on the dash was an new crystal orb ox mounted inside an aluminum faceplate with speakers that was painted matte and gloss black, to give the faceplate a flat yet shiny look, while inside the orb was an smoky black background, and his three original voxlines.

Below his new vox, and at the front of the dash where it met the middle console, was another touchscreen panel, an Apple iPad; that will act as his new diagnostics screen, while there were two more iPads mounted at the rear of the middle console, and inside the black overhead console.

The two new screens will take the place of his old function switches and buttons that he had in his original 1982 Pontiac Trans Am body.

Also mounted into KI2T's new dash, was his old ignition countdown sequencer.

Sarah spared no expense in making KI2T look like his old self, even though he now had an Mustang body, and newer tech as well. Also mounted into the middle console, was an aluminum 2011 Saleen SMS 302 shifter that was painted black, and had black leather on the shifter's grip.

Now, because of all the upgrades in technology and in body as well; KITT was faster, more maneuverable, and had numerable new state of the art weapons to be used on missions to help defend those that need defending.

While he still retained all of his old functions, KITT also has a new tougher shell that protects the exterior of his body, which comprises the combination of the Knight 3000's self repairing nanites that were embedded into his skin by spraying them onto his outer shell, and the Molecular Bonded Shell and Pyroclastic Lamination process that now comprised the armor of KITT's exterior.

With the nanites and MBS working in tandem, KITT was now stronger and able to take stronger more powerful hits from higher caliber weapons than when he was active so long ago.

Now that he was finished, Sarah began looking for KI2T's original driver and partner, the original Michael Knight. Sarah found him using the satellites at the SSC's disposal.

Seeing that he was at his lakeside retreat, Sarah retrieved Mike, and told him that she was going to recruit his father.

"How?" he asked in shock, as Sarah led him to the lab where the rebuilt Knight Industries Two Thousand was. "With an old friend" said Sarah cryptically, as she smirked, and opened the lab's door.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Mike in awe, "Who is this?" he asked.

"I am the voice of the Knight Industries Two Thousand's micro processor, K-I-T-T for easy reference; KITT if you prefer. My operating number is Alpha Alpha Delta 722529."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Mike in shock again, "You had the Knight 2000 rebuilt?" he replied, after hearing KI2T talk.

"Yes" answered Sarah, "Since this kitt and your father have more experience dealing with the Black River Security Group."

She then adds "I had him rebuilt after they tried to take our KITT and Project Prometheus again, a while back."

Acquiescing to Sarah, Mike then nods before turning to KI2T and saying "Hello KITT, I am Mike Traceur, the son of your original driver and partner, as well as your son and successor's driver and partner."

"Nice to meet you Mike, I am glad to see that your father has, at last, settled down" said KI2T.

"Um, Kitt," said Mike awkwardly, "There are a few things you should know, but I will tell you along the way, since Sarah and I are on our way to recruit my father once more."

"I see" said KI2T "Shall we get going then? I would love to see Michael again."

Sarah and Mike nod at each other as Mike climbs into KI2T, while Sarah went back into the SSC's main control room, where the Knight Industries Three Thousand was waiting in his gimbal; which was still.

"Kitt, we are going on an road trip, to recruit Mike's father for FLAG once more."

"What about Mike?" asked KI3T.

"He's going with us" answered Sarah, "But in your father and predecessor, who I had rebuilt."

"May I ask why you had him rebuilt, and as what?" asked KI3T.

"I had him rebuilt because he, and Mike's father, have more experience dealing with Black River, and I had him rebuilt as an 2007 black Ford Mustang GT. Now can we get going?"

"I see, and yes, opening launch bay doors now" said KI3T as he got ready to leave the SSC.

Sarah?" said KI3T. "Yes Kitt?" replied Sarah, after she sat down on KI3T's driver

seat. "Are you replacing me?" he asked.

"No! of course not Kitt! I only had your father rebuilt because I needed him so I could make recruiting Mike's father back "into the fold" as it were, easier."

"Ah, I see" said KI3T, "Thank you for alleviating my worries Sarah."

"You're welcome Kitt."

With that, KI3T launched himself out of the SSC, and they then see that they were behind Mike and KI2T. KI3T then pulls beside Mike and KI2T, so he could get a better 'look' at the rebuilt Knight 2000.

"Nicely done Sarah" commented KI3T, "You kept what was essentially my predecessor, and created a new body for him, while yet using pieces that kept his old look intact. That couldn't have been easy."

"Thank you Kitt, and it wasn't" replied Sarah, grateful for and pleased by KI3T's compliment.

"I agree, Sarah" said KI2T, "you did an excellent job of keeping what was essentially me, in my new body."

"Thank you Kitt, that means a lot to me, though you don't just have a hero mode body, you also have a new Super Pursuit Mode body as well; go ahead and try it out" said Sarah.

KI2T does as Sarah suggested, and begins transforming.

The first thing that changed was his hood, it had transformed into that of an 2009 Shelby Cobra Mustang GT500KR hood, with two red solid bar led scanners embedded into the hood where the air intakes were.

The next two things to change were his upper and lower grilles, they had changed from his stock grilles, to ones that were identical to the ones that KI3T had as part of his original Attack Mode, and his rear spoiler changed from that of his stock one, to an all black Mustang V6 spoiler.

Other than that, the last few changes dealt with his front side fenders in that, on them appeared two Shelby Cobra GT500KR Snake emblems; yet they were painted all black, as was his trunklid cap, which had changed from his polished aluminum one with the Mustang logo in the center; to his all black one, with the snake emblem in the center.

And, his license plate was swapped out with one that read California in small bold red print at the top and 77KR177 in large blue print at the bottom; while his original license plate read California in red at the top, and KNIGHT in bold blue print at the bottom. Both license plates were white in color.

"I must say" said KI2T, "I rather like this new Super Pursuit Mode you incorporated into my new body Sarah. However, I'm gonna go with my original grilles, as then my son won't have any uniqueness if I use these."

"That is quite alright dad, I have an different attack mode body now." With that, KI3T transformed into his attack mode form.

"very well, I will keep them" said KI2T, "and" he added "Since we are both in our attack modes, shall we have a race to see who arrives at Michael's lake cabin first?"

Smirking, Sarah says "You're on." With that, both AIs and their drivers left the SSC behind.

Four hours later, they all arrive at Michael's lakeside cabin, and are greeted by the sight of an shocked and perplexed Michael Long; whose mouth went slack with shock when he saw Mike in KI2T, who was back in his normal mode body by then.

Approaching the two Mustangs, Michael stood in between them as Mike climbed out of KI2T. "Uh, hi dad" said Mike nervously as he got out of KI2T.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you son, but why are you here? how did you find me? and another thing, who is this?" asked Michael, pointing to KI2T.

"Hello Michael" said KI2T. "Kitt?" said Michael in shock once more as he recognized his partner's old voice.

"Yes Michael, it's me" said KI2T, "Albeit in a newer faster body, thanks to Charles' daughter, Sarah here."

"We are here Michael" said KI2T, "Because our sons and Sarah, need our help."

"Excuse me, did you say sons, Kitt?" "Yes, Michael, sons" said KI2T, "Just as young Mr. Traceur here is your son, the Mustang beside you on the other side, is my son and successor, the Knight Industries Three Thousand."

"Ah, I see" said Michael, "Nice to meet you then, Kitt."

"Likewise, Mr. Knight" said KI3T.

"Now then" said Michael, getting back to business, "You said they needed our help, Kitt."

"Yes Michael" said KI2T "As mercenaries from the Black River Security Group have tried to kidnap my son here, and Project Prometheus twice, and failed. They need our help to catch these guys Michael."

"Basically Mr. Knight, we need to know if they have any weaknesses, or if their organization has any outside sources" said KI3T.

"It's been close to thirty years now since I last dealt with them" said MIchael, "So I don't remember if they had any weaknesses."

"We could still use your help though dad" said Mike.

"Alright, I'm in" said Michael, "Michael Long is no more once more, and Michael Knight is reborn."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Sarah, "FLAG is officially reborn then."

Sarah" said KI3T "I am picking up two semis headed this way, on my satellite's linkup."

"Good" said sarah, "I was hoping they'd come here."

"You were?" said Mike, confused.

"Yes" answered Sarah, "As they are the two mobile command units for both Kitts here." "Ah", said Mike.

Five minutes later, both trucks arrive, and everyone sees that they are two black Freightliner Cascadia semis with trailers that had gold striping and insignia on them.

The one parked on the left, had the original Knight Industries logo of an horse chesspiece inside the gold shield, below which, was the gold striping.

The second truck had an similar shield and striping, however; inside the shield was an cobra snake with an banner going across it diagonally from the top left to the bottom right, and five gold stars arcing over the snake's head from left to right. However, the shield itself, was pentagonal in shape, like the famous Superman S shield.

Both trucks' trailers' rear entries then opened up by lowering the rear welded together doors, which were then used as ramps once they were lowered on the ground.

Since KI3T was actually an GT500KR Shelby Cobra, he went up into the truck on the right with the cobra logo on it's side, while KI2T went up into the one with the original Knight Industries logo on the side.

As soon as everyone was aboard both trucks, Sarah received a transmission from the SSC. "Sarah" said Zoe, "Billy and I are receiving a transponder signal from the area your dad went down in the plane."

"It's been two whole weeks now though" argued Sarah "why is it transmitting now?"

"Good question Sarah" said Billy, "And I think I've come up with an answer."

"What is it Billy?" asked Sarah. "

Charles programmed it to go off now, so he would have time to disappear, and not be hunted by the government."

"OK, that makes sense" said Sarah, "And is very much possible."

"Sarah!" exclaimed Zoe, "There seems to be an signal piggybacking onto the transponder's signal."

"That is something only dad would think of doing" said Sarah.

"Looks like you're right Sarah" said Zoe, "Since it's a message for you, from your father."

"Can you put it up on the screen for me Zoe?" asked Sarah

"Yeah" said Zoe, as she flicked her arm in an wave motion, effectively 'throwing' the message up onto the main screen there at the SSC.

The message was another hologram of Charles. "My dearest Sarah" said the hologram, "I am sorry for the deception, but it was necessary so the government couldn't come after either of us."

"The reason for this message is simple" added the hologram "Behind the painting at my house, is an safe. Inside it, are two chips. One is for Kitt, the other is for KARR."

"The one for Kitt has all of his memories and programming. I realized Kitt would need a backup in case something happened to him."

"The chip for KARR, however, has all of his uncorrupted core programming. Also on his chip, is programming to make him more compliant, like Kitt. As for the safe, it can only be opened by a codeword. That codeword is Phoenix. You will need to punch that in on the safe's exterior numerical keypad on the door."

With that, the hologram ended, fading to nothingness, and the screen went black momentarily. Zoe then came back on, and said "That seems to be it, Sarah, Billy went through the message twice, to make sure; before we passed it on to you."

"Thanks you guys" said Sarah "But knowing my dad like I do, this isn't the last we've heard from my father."

Snapping her fingers, Sarah says "Billy, do me a favor, and use the satellites to search for my father in Mexico, using his dna scans as a basis. I have a feeling he's hiding down there."

"Meanwhile, Zoe, I want you to go over Karr's schematics, and analyze any weak points in the design. Kitt beat Karr too easily, I wanna know why."

"Sarah" said KI3T "I have gone over extensively, every detail of my fight with Karr that night. And there is only one conclusion I can come up with, as to why I beat Karr so easily."

"What's that Kitt?" asked Sarah. "Agent hurst had his nano armor shut off" answered KI3T.

"Ok, that makes sense" said Mike, "but why turn it off, wouldn't Karr need it on missions?"

"Jealousy, pure and simple Mike" said Billy. "Agent hurst must've been jealous that Kitt was able to go on missions and Karr wasn't, so he had his nano armor taken offline because of that."

"But why take my chip?" asked KI3T, "Since my programming differs greatly from Karr's, surely he would've realized that."

"That's easy buddy" said Mike "They thought that if they incorporated your programming into Karr's, that Karr would be as compliant as you."

"That's obsurd though!" objected KI3T, "As we now know, he overrode the programming on my original chip."

"Maybe not, son" said KI2T over the comm, listening in. "Remember, if agent Hurst had Karr's nano armor taken offline, who's to say that he didn't override the programming in your original chip; at least, to some degree?"

"That would imply that he knew Karr would go rogue again, and wanted that to happen" said KI3T.

"In one way, he did" said KI2T, "To get rid of you, son, so Karr would become the most advanced AI again."

"That's a scary thought" said Bonnie, making her onscreen appearance for the first time in the semi built for KI2T.

"Yes it is, Miss Barstow" said Sarah.

"Bonnie?" exclaimed Michael in surprise.

"Bless my circuits!" said KI2T "It's good to see you again Bonnie."

"It's good to see you again too, Kitt" said Bonnie.

"And Sarah" added Bonnie, "Call me Bonnie. I also wanted to say, I love how you had Kitt look like himself; even in his new body."

"That wasn't easy, believe me" said Sarah, "Most of his exterior, like his hoodscoop for example; came from Mustang aftermarket piece makers and distributors."

"His front seats, gearshift, and front bumper, came from Saleen Motorsports. However, we had Saleen remove the louvers from his headrests, and reupholster them, and his seats in tan parchment leather, instead of the charcoal black leather that are usually standard on all Saleen S281seats from 2007. His front bumper is from an 2007 Parnelli-Jones edition Saleen 302 Mustang."

"Well, you certainly did your research Sarah" said Bonnie "Because I love Kitt's new body."

An hour later, both trucks were on the road again, traveling southwest; towards California.

"Sarah" came Billy's voice over the comma, "I believe I found Charles."

"Believe it or not" answered Billy, "In Arizona. He was traveling through Mexico, but he went trough the border an hour ago, in an unmarked old Datsun sport coupe."

"That sounds like him" remarked Sarah, "He must be on his way back to the house, or the SSC. Thanks Billy, see you when we get back."

"Oh! I need you to get 9 mustangs for me as well. Two black GT mustangs with dark charcoal interior and silver striping on the body, 2 Saleen S281s, and two black Shelby Cobras with silver striping on the body. All of them 2007 for the model year."

"As well as three more 2011 Saleen SMS 302 edition Mustangs" added Sarah.

"You got it boss" replied Billy, "Plan on rebuilding Karr huh?"

"Both Karrs actually" answered Sarah, "I want the whole Knight AI family back."

"Dad?" said Sarah in shock, as she saw her father making an appearance onscreen at the SSC.

"Hi sweetheart" said Charles.

"It's good to see you again Charles" said Michael. "You as well, Michael, replied Charles.

"Hello Charles" said KI2T. "Kitt?" said Charles in shock. "Yes Charles" it's me" said KI2T.

"Wow" said Charles, seeing KI2T's new body onscreen."Whoever designed your new look, really did a good job of keeping what made you, you."

"Thanks dad" said Sarah, "glad you like. I wanted to honor your work on his original body, so I had Knight Industries look for components that mirrored his original look; but were made for Mustangs."

"And" added Sarah, "His body is that of an stock 2007 Mustang, and yes; that goes for his spoiler as well."

"Sarah, I couldn't be any prouder than I am right now" said Charles, "Kitt looks….In a word, spectacular."

"Thanks dad" said Sarah, "That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome sweetheart" said Charles "If you designed Kitt's exterior like you did, I can't wait to see what his interior looks like."

"Then you won't" said KI2T, as he then sent images of his interior to the SSC for Charles to see.

"Wow, even his dash and consoles look like mirror copies of his old ones from his old body" said Charles, surprised and pleased by Sarah's attention to detail.

"Kitt, open your glovebox", said Bonnie. KI2T did as he was told, and opened his glovebox.

Inside, was revealed an black comlink watch and a black translucent earpiece.

The watch was identical to Michael's old one, while the earpiece was new, and would act as his receiver.

Putting them on, Michael tests them by saying" Kitt, can you hear me?" "Loud and clear, Michael" responded KI2T through his earpiece.

Michael's new comlink watch, as he saw, had an screen built into it, which would act as an visual transmitter and recorder.

"Michael" said Sarah, "Bonnie knew you'd want an comlink like the one you had all those years ago, so she made this one for you, but added the screen so you could talk to us face to face when you're not inside Kitt."

"The earpiece will act as an receiver only, and was my idea; since Mike uses one in an similar fashion to keep in contact with the SSC."

"I see" said Michael, "In that case, thank you; both of you."

"You're welcome, Michael" said Bonnie.

Eight hours later, KI2T backs out of his semi as soon as they got closer to the SSC.

Once KI2T was back on the ground, Michael says "Kitt, super pursuit mode, pal."

Acknowledging the order, KI2T says "I had a feeling you'd say that Michael" before transforming and pulling away from both trucks.

Meanwhile, back at the SSC, Billy and Charles were working on an new AI chip for the original Karr; since he was going to be rebuilt as well.

As this was going on, Mike got back into KI3T, and pulled out of their semi as well, before having KI3T transform into his attack mode body, and pulling away from both trucks as well.

************** Later that evening….

Stopping for the night at an truck stop near Sacramento, both KITTs drive up into their trucks that night as their drivers and Sarah gather together for a meal in the truck that KI3T had pulled up into for the night.

While they ate, they discussed how both Karrs should look.

"I really like what you did for Kitt's body" said Michael "So let's go with that body for original Karr's body, but give him silver striping along the bottom of his body, and his old red scanner."

"As for his interior though", added Michael, "I'm thinking the same interior as my Kitt's, but with the seats in black leather, and black carpeting as well."

"Ah, I see, to differentiate their personalities" said Sarah.

"Yeah" answer Michael, "and to give Karr his own individuality as well."

"What about his voicebox interface?" asked Mike.

"Well" said Sarah, "Since we're talking about the original Karr, why not give him his old voxlines, but in red like Kitt's?"

"Oh I see" said Mike, "As a sort of way to show how Kitt's came about"

"Right" answered Sarah, "And we'll leave his successor's voxlines yellow, to differentiate between the two."

"Good idea, Sarah" said Charles, as he reappeared on the galley's main viewing screen.

He and Billy then got to work on removing the front seats from one 2007 Saleen S281, after Billy got back with all the cars; before sending them to SSC's lab 3, where they were going to be reupholstered with all black leather and removing the louvers in the middle of the headrests.

They then took out the seats from the other S281's, and had the techs remove the louvers from those as well as reupholster them with the new leather, that wasn't dimpled like the seats were originally.

Billy and Charles then drove the rest of the Mustangs into lab 4, where they prepared the bodies for their new interiors.

While Charles worked on Original Karr's new body, Billy worked on the recently destroyed Karr's new body from the inside out.

Using the viewscreen in lab4, Billy asks "Hey Sarah, how do you want New Karr's interior to look?"

"Good question Billy, what do you think Mike?" said Sarah

"Well" said Mike, "I think we should take our cue from Original Karr, and give him the same treatment. What I mean is, give him an interior similar to our Kitt's, but still be different enough that he shines through as his own person."

"Good idea" said Billy, "I like that" he added.

"Thanks" said Mike, "I was thinking of the same color scheme that Our KITT has, charcoal black, and red, but; with red striping going back and up the middle of the seats, with the stripes on either side of the center areas, leaving the middle areas charcoal black."

OOh, I like it" said Billy, "I'll let Charles and the techs know of our KARR's new interior color scheme."

"No need Billy" Said charles, the viewing screen now split as Charles appeared on screen, "I and the techs heard everything, as I tapped into the labs' audio, and had it broadcast between the two labs only." "For design purposes only" he added.

"Cool, thanks Charles" said Billy.

Eighteen months later, both KARRs were complete, and ready for testing in their new bodies...

Original KARR now had the same body as KI2T, even the same exterior components, but where KI2T had an black and tan interior with tan seats

and carpeting; KARR now had black and tan interior with black leather seats and carpeting.

His new interior consisted of an black dashboard with lcd touchscreen paneling where his old digital readouts and gauges were, an orb ox like the one KI2T now has; yet with his five old ox lines in red now, and an steering wheel identical to KI2T's as well, but the font reading K.A.R.R. in Eurostile Bold.

He also has black leather 2007 Saleen S281 front seats, while his rear seats were also reupholstered with black leather as well, and had the same iPad screens mounted in the same areas as they are in KI2T; as well an stock 2011 Saleen SMS 302 shifter, but was painted black, and given black leather in the middle; to keep his old look.

Overall, KARR may have similar exterior as his younger brother KI2T, but interiorwise, he was his own AI.

As for the other rebuilt KARR, he had an 2009 black Mustang GT body that was converted into an Shelby Cobra GT500KR, but was given an charcoal black and red interior with red striping going back and up the center of the seats and leaving a 6" wide center gap in the middle, and the same grey Momo Millennium Evo steering wheel that KI3T originally had when he was first being tested after rescuing Dr. Graiman two year before….

But, where as KI3T's old steering wheel only had the Momo logo on it in the center, KARR's had KARR embedded into it in white Eurostile Extended font; underneath the new FLAG logo, that of an Cobra snake inside of an pentagonal Superman 'S' Shield looking shield with a banner going across the snake's body from the top right going to the bottom left, and five stars arcing over the snake's head.

This KARR also had the seats from one of the 2007 S281's, and the stock 2011 SMS 302 shifter, but was left alone, keeping it in it's stock coloring.


End file.
